The Promise We Made
by Lady Dragoness
Summary: After defeating Organization XIII, Sora, Riku and Kairi all return home. But after being home, not everything is as is seems when Sora disappears and truths are revealed, including one that could destroy all of Kingdom Hearts and it's inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

Authors Note: Hi there! And welcome to my fic! Please sit back, relax and enjoy!

Sidenote: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of it's characters.

Synopsis: After defeating Organization XIII, Sora, Riku and Kairi all return home. But after being home, not everything is as is seems when Sora disappears and truths are revealed, including one that could destroy all of Kingdom Hearts and it's inhabitants.

**_Chapter 1: The Nightmare_**

_Falling..Falling down, down into the Darkness. The black hole of oblivion where hearts of deprived of light. Where all hope is lost to the darkness. An endless vortex where the true nature of the fickle heart lies in waiting, watching, ready to suffocate its prey back to the darkness wince it came._

_**All hearts are tied to the darkness**_

_A sudden warm light begins to peak through the darkness. Growing like the sun as it rises at dawn. In the light, a blonde haired girl wearing a white dress stares out with warm blue eyes._

"_It may of started as a lie but I am really glad I met you Sora."_

_"Don't worry. You'll forget me. We have our promise so I can come back to you" _

_**Forgotten, but not lost.**_

_The next scene is of a redhead on a dock gazing into the distance, the sea stretched out before her, crashing gently against the dock below. "I can't wait, once we set sail, it will be great!"_

_It shifts to a silver haired boy staring out strangely at the scene before him. "I'm not afraid of the darkness." He stretches out his hands as dark snakes coil around his body. The snakes start to coil around the two bodies._

_And then, falling, falling into a vortex of darkness, echoed with the voices of the past. _

_"I'll find you again after when I wake up. And when I do find you, we can be friends for real. Promise me Namine."_

_"No, he can't be, I won't let him go"_

_"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."_

_"It's no use that girl has lost her heart, she cannot wake up."_

_"A lie, all a lie. Sora "_

_"A promise is a promise."_

_"One day it'll be our light, the light that brings us together. I'll be in your heart till that time comes"_

_"It's my lucky charm so make sure you bring it back to me."_

_"I'm not in your heart. I am in nobody's heart."_

_"This time, I'll protect you!"_

_"In my head I know they are lies, but they still feel right."_

_"This is real"_

_"Sora"_

_"Just because you have forgotten something, doesn't mean that it is lost."_

_"Don't forget wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

_"Sora you have to chose, you can chose to lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old memories, or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you lost."_

_"You think it will ever be the same between us?"_

_"No matter how far the light is, your voice will reach."_

_" I want my old memories."_

_"She is your light, the light within the darkness"  
_

_"A light at the end of the tunnel"_

_"But your not fake, you're real"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Who needs false memories right? Especially when you have real memories"_

_"Thank you"_

_**"Forgotten but not lost."**_

_**"Don't be afraid for you hold the mightiest weapon of all."**_

_**"You are the one who will open the door."**_

Sora woke up with a start. His head was pounding and sweat was dripping down from his face. "_What a nightmare,_" he thought as he sat up. Sora shook his head and sighed, but could not shake the feeling. "_It felt so real. Some of those, are real memories. What if that girl, with the blonde hair, was a memory? It looked like Namine." _Of course Sora knew it was possible that Namine did have something to do with his dream. She seemed too familiar when they had met last, right when they were trying to escape with the group after crumbling Organization 13. And then it hit him.

Namine, Organization 13, Castle Oblivion, the false memories, the choice, it all came back to him. Namine and him had met before in the castle, and lured him by creating false memories of the two of them as best friends. In the end, Sora, Donald and Goofy were able to free Namine from the blackmail, and have their old memories restored. Yet he was not supposed to remember. But it was just like Namine said, once you remember one memory in the darkest reaches of the heart, you can remember the rest of them. Yet one thing that bothered Sora besides remembering Namine, was the darkness in his dream. It must be that the darkness was growing once again.

_ "Why now?" Sora thought._

A voice interrupted Sora's thoughts. "Sora, your breakfast is ready! And make sure you are up and dressed, Kairi is coming over soon."

With that Sora lept out of bed and threw on the usual black pants, shirt and vest. He smiled as he passed the keyblade, that rested at the foot of his bed.

"_So long as I have the keyblade, I can protect everyone"_

Sora ran out of his room quickly and down the staircase.

"Good morning sweetie," his mom greeted with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Good morning mum and well, thank you!" He said, grinning back while grabbing a piece of toast.

Just then a knock came at the door.

"_Just in time," _Sora thought as he ran to get the door.

He opened the door and found Kairi standing there smiling in her pink dress, her red hair blowing in the wind.

"Hi Sora, How are you?" said Kairi, "No time come with me." And with that Kairi grabbed Sora and dragged him out. "I will bring him back later," she called back to Sora's mom.

" Kairi, wait up where are we going?" Sora asked gruffly, a little confused about Kairi's sudden rushed attitude.

"To the secret spot, there is something I need to talk to you about. Come on silly, I will race ya," Kairi flashed a grin.

"It's so on!" Sora replied as he picked up the speed, through the narrow corridors of their secret spot. Suddenly Sora stopped as a memory flashed in his head.

"_Kairi"_

"_Sora"_

_The door opened, a great gust of wind, and she was gone"_

Sora shook off the memory.

" I win! What is it?" Kairi asked curiously noticing that Sora had suddenly halted.

"Just remembering, so what did you want to talk about?" Sora asked.

"It's just, this can't get back to Riku but I had a dream last night. And it really bothered me and usually I can brush it off. It was just that the nature of the dream was so dark and vivid, and real, like a memory. It was a place by the sea, there was a lighthouse, and dark clouds, and a cliff. And standing right at the edge of the cliff, was an old lady and she had a baby in her arms. She was singing to it, telling it that it was going to be alright. It looked as if she was going to make the motion to throw the baby off the cliff, but then a man appeared in a cloak. It sounded almost like Ansem. And he told the woman to keep the baby, that the destiny of the child is not set in stone. He said that the child still has a hopeful future. That child has the power to either create or destroy, just like there is both darkness and light. And then it ended. It's just I have never had a dream this vivid before. It felt so real." Kairi sighed as put her head in her hands in obvious distress.

Sora hugged Kairi in comfort, "I am sure it will be alright. It's just a dream, nothing more." _Yeah, easier said than done Sora, like you are one to talk."_

"It's not only that though, have you felt something with your Nobody lately? It seems as if Namine has been shifting uneasily lately. I think something bad is about to happen," Kairi said sadly.

Sora thought for a moment, "Come to think of it, I really have not felt Roxas in awhile. I think hes been sleeping or something. But whatever happens Kairi, I am sure everything will be okay. I promise"

"That's good. And Sora, thank you. One more thing," Kairi shifted nervously,"You know, I have been thinking about how we have been though so much, and I have felt that..."

"Oh there you two are, I was wondering if I would find you two hiding here." came the sulky voice of Riku.

"Oh Hi Riku, " Kairi grinned, as she got up, and walked over to she kiss him on the cheek. After their last adventure, the two became an item, which also had not put Sora in a good place.

_ "Thanks Riku, way to steal the moment. I wonder what Kairi had to tell me._

"Hey Sora, wait here. Kairi, Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Riku asked.

"Isn't that kind of rude Riku," Kairi said with a laugh."Oh alright, I give in. Sora we'll be back."

"Okay, don't hurry back." Sora answered with a hint of sarcasm. As the two left, Sora could not help but feel a little relieved. _"Something still doesn't feel right. I feel like there is something behind me watching my every move. I felt it when Kairi and I entered the cave. I better summon the keyblade just in case."_

It didn't take long for the keyblade to reach his hands, but before Sora could lift the keyblade in defense, he felt something large hit the back of his head, his vision swam for a moment and he met with the darkness.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Back at Disney Castle, King Mickey was at his desk signing deeds to rebuild some of the castle. All of the damage done by the Nobodies and Heartless had to be repaired. Sighing, Mickey got up and stretched, as he stretched his vision caught site of a photo on his desk. It was taken on Sora's Island, right after everyone had returned home. Kairi and Riku were kneeling in front of the dock, while Sora was standing up with Mickey, Donald and Goofy surrounding him. The Mouse King could not help but smile. So many wonderful things had happened, and yet he knew it was not over yet. Sighing the King knew there was much work to be done still, and he could not stop the tears from falling from his dark eyes as he whispered, "Sora, I am so sorry. I think it is time I told you everything."

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! I am really excited about this! I promise more will be explained in the next chapter! See you soon!**

**~Lady Dragoness**


	2. Chapter 2: Storms and Memories

**Author's Note: A few things, first off, I want to apologize for the late update, things got a bit crazy. I will try to be better about updating. I really do love this piece, and I am trying to be careful about how I go about writing it, so it may take longer for the chapters to come out. And also if you get notifications, I am sorry if you got a couple notifications that chapter 2 was up, I had problems posting it and had to repost it a few times. That should not happen again and I apologize.**

**Second of all, thank you to all my wonderful readers, for reading and reviewing. I am glad you all like it so far! You guys are awesome! =D Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I am just a fan who loves the games.**

Chapter 2:

_Long ago, all the world was connected,_

_And a warm light covered it_

_The people loved the light,_

_and at length, the began to fight for it._

_Darkness was born in people's hearts._

_The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light,_

_and before long, it had spread far,_

_and the world disappeared into darkness._

_However in the hearts of children,_

_there was still a small spark of light._

_Gathering the fragments of light,_

_the children remade the world,_

_However the world that was created,_

_is not all connected,_

_and is made of many small pieces._

_This was because the true light was still asleep deep within the darkness._

Outside of the secret spot, Kairi stood waiting to hear what Riku had to say. She looked around and could not help but notice that the day had turned cloudy, yet was still very hot and humid. A cool breeze set through every once and awhile though, breaking up the heat of the day.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Riku?" Kairi asked peering up at the white locks that covered his eyes.

"I have been having this bad feeling lately, and I just wanted to warn you to be careful. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or Sora." Riku replied looking off into the distance. A roll of thunder cracked the silence between them."That's odd, it looks like a storm is coming." Riku said as he peered out at the incoming storm. Looking further he saw a a black cloud, his eyes widen. The cloud looked very familiar. Riku yelled to Kairi, "Kairi the heartless have returned, run and get Sora." Before Kairi could protest, Riku summoned his keyblade and gently pushed Kairi in the direction of the opening of the secret spot.

Not even having to think twice now, Kairi ran back into the cave, past all the drawings. "Sora," she called. She stopped when she saw Sora standing at the door, his back facing her. He was staring at the door intently. "Sora come on we have to go back and fight. The heartless have to return, we have to save the island."

With that Sora turned around, looking pale and sickly, "K..a..i..r..i" he called, he reached out to her. A gust of wind blasted towards them as the door opened and he faded into her.

"Sora, Sora, come on where are you?" She called.

"The door, it will open again but this time, there will be no stopping the power within." A voice echoed from behind. Kairi turned around to see herself face to face with Roxas. But there was something different about the hero's nobody. His eyes were fixed, glassy and cold, and his voice was monotone, yet eerie, and foreboding. "Kingdom Hearts will fall, and all the worlds shall crumble."

Kairi shook Roxas. "Come on snap out of it." But Roxas would not budge. He just stood there, eyes fixed on door behind Kairi.

"Kairi, let's go," A voice called from behind, that was obviously Riku's. "We can not save the Island, there are too many of them. We must go or we will be swallowed with the Island."

"But.. Riku.." Kairi started to protest.

"No buts, we must hurry. And where's Sora? We are running out of time," Riku yelled.

"Riku..Sora is.." But before Kairi could finish another voice interrupted them. A voice that had not been heard for a long time.

"Hurry, through the portal." cried the fiery red headed figure that stepped out of a dark portal. Kairi instantly recognized him as the nobody who tried to kidnap her over a year ago. "It's the only way out."

"HOW DO WE KNOW WE CAN TRUST YOU! YOU TRIED TO KIDNAP ME!" Kairi bellowed.

"LISTEN LADY DO YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE OR NOT?" Axel shouted back, now annoyed.

"Come on, we are out of time," Riku said stepping into the dark portal.

"What about Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"I will get him don't worry, no go! HURRY!" Axel sprinted towards Roxas. Kairi ran towards the portal and was greeted by the darkness.

**BREAK**

When Kairi woke up, the first thing she noticed were lights, lights that she had seen before. The second thing she noticed was someone was standing over her. With that Kairi shot up and summoned her keyblade, but quickly lowered her keyblade when she noticed who it was.

"Sora!" She cried.

"Kairi, it's okay, you can trust him. He's an old friend." Sora smiled gently at her.

"Sora I am so glad you are okay, I was so worried." Kairi said, but when her vision came into focus, she noticed that she was not looking at Sora at all, but an old man with a long, white beard and blue robes.

"Woah there missy, you had a nasty fall. Are you okay?" He asked, his blue eyes full of concern. Kairi looked around and noticed that she was in a house of some sort, full of books and old furniture.

"Who..Who are you? Where am I?" Kairi asked. She tried to stand up, but quickly felt a sharp pain on her head and sat back down.

"You are in Traverse Town, the name is Merlin. I see you have a cut on your head, let me fix that." With that, Merlin drew out his wand and pressed it closely to the back of Kairi's head. A second later there was a flash of light, and Kairi felt the pain leave.

"Thank you. My name is.." Kairi started to say, but was interrupted by Merlin.

"I know who you are. You are Kairi am I right? I remember you. Sora was looking for you all over the place. He never stopped talking about you, and Riku, but mostly you. Such a nice lad, did the boy come with you?" Merlin asked peering at Kairi.

"I don't know. I went through a vortex with some friends and ended up here. The heartless had returned and..Wait, excuse me, what day is today?" Kairi questioned the old wizard.

"Why today is the 24 of June." Merlin cried proudly. "A fine day indeed."

"Oh no," Kairi cried and she shot up from the bed, wincing in pain slightly as she stood up. " I slept too long. I need to find the others. The King was suppose to visit the Islands today. When he gets there, he will be in trouble. I must find the others. When the King gets to the island.."

"Woah, wait a minute missy, I think they will find you, I reckon it would be better if you stayed here, being injured and all. As a matter of fact, I think they are outside." Merlin crooked his ear out. "Yes, it looks as though I may be needing some more tea, we have more guests."

"Sora, Riku.." Kairi cried and she ran outside. She was surprised when she realized she was on an island of grass, surrounded by what appeared to be a marsh. "So strange." It was then that Kairi got a glimpse of something shiny, a necklace. Kairi ran to the edge of the grass and saw spikey hair and a body clinging to a rock on nearby island. Kairi jumped into the icy water without a second thought. Her breathe caught in the freezing water, waiting for her body to adjust. Still shivering slightly Kairi quickly swam over to the rock and saw the familiar form of her friend.

"Sora," She cried. She quickly pried his hands from the rock, clinging on to him, she started to swim back, struggling to keep both of them afloat.

"Here, my dear, take my staff," Merlin bellowed. Kairi grabbed on and was greatly surprised by the old man's strength as he pulled both of them to shore. Once on the grass, Kairi quickly began to shake Sora. "Sora, Sora wake up. Please wake up, be okay, come on, you can't do this." Kairi cried as continued to desperately shake him desperately. Tears rolled down her cheeks, there was no sign of him stirring or breathing. Kairi put her head on his chest, and was filled with grief when she could not hear a heartbeat."He can't be.. I can still feel him.." She felt a hand on her should and looked up to see Merlin looking down at both of them with sad eyes.

"M'dear, that boy, he has lost his heart. No matter how many times you shake him, he will not wake."

"It can't be.. I thought I had his heart. That should be enough to wake him. Why? Why won't he wake up? What is going on? Do you know something? Tell me please.." Kairi began to sob harder as she hugged Sora's body, rocking back and forth.

"I do not know. But I think it is important that you find the King. He must have some clue as to what is going on.." Merlin said gently. "In the meantime, lets just get you all inside. With that Kairi and Merlin dragged Sora inside, and waited, for the others to arrive.

**BREAK**

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Riku awoke to flashing lights and a small voice calling him. "Riku, Riku, wake up. Come on we need to battle. Today is the day I am going to win." The voice it sounded so familiar. Riku opened his eyes slowly and realized he was face to face with Sora, but Sora was different, it was a five year old Sora standing over him with his hands on his hips. Sora grinned.

"Come on, let's play. I heard the mayor said there is a new girl in town. I will race you."

Riku groaned and sat up, realizing and remembering he was no longer on the Island. When his vision came into focus, he realized that Sora was gone.

"Sora," he called out, "Sora where are you?" "Where am I?" Riku thought. "I guess I need to start figuring our where everyone else is. I hope Sora and Kairi got out okay."

With that Riku stood up, and started walking, not knowing that someone was close behind him, watching his every move.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is a bit short. I was hoping it would be longer, but I wanted to get something out for you guys. As for pairings, *cough* Hehe that is going to be a surprise as we go along. I will give a hint though, originally this was going to be a one shot Namine and Sora pairing, but then I kept thinking until it turned into a whole story. (And the pairings changed too) And of course, Axel is back, (WOOT!) which will be explained in the next few chapters. Thanks again for reading and I will update as soon as I can!**

**~Lady Dragoness~**


	3. Chapter 3: Hopes and Promises

_**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! Sorry it has been so long! I had summer classes that turned out to be more of a pain than I thought they would be! Thanks for being patient. I hope to have some time this weekend to maybe put up another chapter, but this semester is proving to be crazier than the last, but I will try my best.**_

_**Heads up: There may be some mini spoilers to 358/2 just to let you all know in case you are still playing it/don't want to be spoiled. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. I just like to write. **_

_Chapter 3: Hopes and Promises_

_Beyond the Path without you,_

_is a forgotten promise to keep,_

_We may have walked side by side,_

_But now we go back to back,_

_And though our paths may not cross,_

_all paths are connected somewhere,_

_When I arrive at where you are,_

_we may not appear to be as we were,_

_But we'll make another promise to keep,_

_Dream Sequence:_

"_On the beach stood a tall thin woman facing the ocean. Her shoulder-length blue hair swayed in the gentle breeze of the ocean. Her stern face was creased into a heavy frown as her fierce blue eyes stared out onto the sea. A child no more than four years of age rushed out onto the beach, shrieking in pure delight. His spiky hair bounced as he ran, his blue his shimmering in awe and happiness. The boy called her name, but it was drowned out by the sound of the ocean. The woman turned around, her frown now turning into a forced smile. She bent over and embraced the child, holding him tight. Tears started to leak from her eyes as she gripped tighter. She whispered something into his ear, and let go. Getting up and brushing herself off, the woman started to walk away. The boy stood there for a moment, looking confused and disoriented, then started to run after her. She put her arms out to block him as if to say no. Without saying another word, she jumped into her orange gummy ship and started the engine. Closing the hatch to the ship, she rode off. The child stood there, dumbfounded, pure sorrow was etched in his face, but he had his promise, they would see each other again._

_That was the last time the boy ever saw her."_

It was dark again, she felt nothing but warmth. She was home in her own bed, snuggled against a warm, comfy pillow. Tomorrow would be Saturday, and she had plans with Riku and Sora to go back to the island. She didn't want to wake up, for it she did, that would mean that her day would have to start. She groaned, not wanting to wake up, but then….

_"Kairi! Open your eyes!"_

THUD!

Kairi woke up with a start.

"So sorry m'dear," whispered the old wizard, "I was trying to move a chest but I seemed to have lost my grip and dropped in on the floor." Yawning slightly, Kairi tried to focus in on the direction of the old wizard's voice.

"No worries, how long have I been asleep?" asked Kairi sleepily, "I don't recall ever falling asleep."

"Only about an hour, but you needed it, you looked exhausted," said Merlin.

It was then that Kairi's focus came into better view that she noticed she was in a peculiar house. The room was very dark but was illuminated by candles and an old fireplace that was located across from the bed. There was old furniture aligned against the whole circumference of the circular house. Some of the furniture floated into the air, bouncing about as if it was held by strings. The whole house smelled burning cinders and cinnamon. Kairi tried to move to get up, but it was then that she noticed she was still holding Sora's hand subconsciously. Merlin smiled at this, "You never let go of his hand while you slept, and at one point I found your head resting on his stomach, a smile never left your face."

Kairi sat there dazed at what the old wizard had said. She of course always had feelings for Sora and also some slight feelings for Riku, but always held back for she was unsure if either of them felt the same way. But then, before she could say how she really felt, that fateful day with the storm hit, and everything had changed. She forgot and remembered Sora, but in remembering him, remembered how truly special he was to her. After the whirlwind adventure, when they had all settled back home, Riku had asked her out, and felt as if she could not refuse. But now, it was if all those old feelings for Sora were about to overflow. The bottom line was Kairi always felt safe with Sora.

"I will be back m'dear! I must go see what Leon and the others are up to. It is important that we all meet up and find the King." said Merlin. And with that a flash of light appeared from his wand, and he was gone.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Axel woke up dazed; he sat up and rubbed his head where a bump had been planted as he collided with a tree during the wild escape from Sora's home. "Oh man, what a mess." Axel got up and brushed himself off, his eyes darting searching for Roxas. It was when his eyes shifted right that he saw a figure face down on the stone street.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed as he ran over to the spiky haired then shape that was his friend.. He pulled the hero's nobody over so he was facing up, and checked for vitals. Luckily Roxas was breathing, although it was somewhat shallow, it was still clear and distinct. "Roxas, Roxas wake up! Come on partner!" Axel cried. After a few more shakes, a light moan escaped Roxas's lips, his eyes fluttered open to reveal bright blue eyes that matched Sora's in hue.

"I must be dreaming," Roxas said groggily, "You are not here anymore. You disappeared long go when you were helping Sora."

"What if I told you, it wasn't a dream? That is really is me, in the flesh." said Axel gently. Roxas gripped onto Axel's arm, his eyes widen in shock.

"AXEL," cried Roxas and with that he shot up. "It's really you. But how..?"

"I don't know really," Axel replied, shaking his head, "I just heard a voice call out from the darkness and boom, I was back. I knew that the first thing I wanted to do if I ever found my way back was to see my best friend again.

"Axel..." cried Roxas.

"Oh come on Roxas, don't get all mushy on me." Axel teased. He stood up and looked around. "It looks as if we are back in Twilight Town, but, how did we get here?" He looked back down at Roxas, who had started to shaking. "Hey partner, what's wrong? You're are not now crying are you?"

"Axel, I can't feel Sora, something is wrong?" Roxas replied in distress.

"What do you mean you can't feel Sora?" asked Axel.

"Perhaps it is best that I explain things, for once again, I am the one that helped create this mess," came a voice from behind. Both Axel and Roxas turned around to see Namine staring at them, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Namine, what did you do this time?" asked Axel, his voice tinged with annoyance. Namine hesitated and bowed her head in shame.

"Namine, it's okay, just tell us what happened," said Roxas, trying to make his voice sound as comforting as possible.

"I am sorry," Namine spoke in barely a whisper, "you see I went to go see Sora, I could sense the dark clouds in his heart. I was ran to the secret place as fast as I could, but before I got there, he spoke to my heart. He told me he was running out of time, and that he wanted me to shatter his heart. He told me he remembered everything, about the castle, about my powers, and our promise..." she paused, the tears now falling freely from her face."He begged me to do it. He told me that his heart contained a huge secret and that he must not get that secret."

"He..?" Questioned Axel.

Namine shook her head. "He didn't say who, but after a lot of begging, I did it. I shattered his heart and scattered it across all the hearts are connected to his heart," Namine exclaimed,"I didn't want to, really, I don't know if we can ever get it back the way it was.." With that Roxas got up, walked over, and hugged Namine.

"It's okay, you did what you were asked. You did the right thing. And he left us clues. Everything will be okay, I promise," Roxas said soothingly. Namine sniffed and looked up into Roxas's eyes.

"Good job lover boy," Axel teased, "way to be a ladies man." With that Namine smiled.

_"Don't cry, please.....I really liked it when you used to smile.."_

"Roxas, thank you. There is.... one more thing," said Namine as she pulled away, "When Sora's heart was scattered, something else came back into being, something that wasn't suppose to exist in the first place." Both Axel and Roxas stared at her puzzled, but puzzled turned into shock as a lone figure stepped out from behind a nearby building.

"Roxas, Axel, it's good to see you again, I missed you."

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Back at Merlin's house, Kairi waited, her hand never leaving Sora's.

_"What is going on?" _She wondered, "_I hope Merlin and the others get back soon."_

Kairi's thoughts were broken when she heard a bang outside. "Who's there?" She called out, hoping that it was Merlin.

"There you guys are, I was looking all over for you," came a voice.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed.

"In the flesh," Riku replied. With that he walked through the cloth door. "Man what a dump. Where the hell are we Kairi?"

"Rikku, this is Merlin's place. I found Sora, but.." Kairi said looking away sadly.

"He lost his heart huh?" Riku sighed, "Well more work for me then I guess. He won't be happy but it will have to do," Riku retored, a smirk started to creep onto his face.

"Riku what are you talking about?" asked Kairi now standing up, she let go of Sora's hand.

"You did a good job playing the role of the puppet, but your part in this is over. I just need one more thing from you. I need you to hand over Sora," said Riku evilly, now summoning the Souleater.

"No, I won't let you take him. What has gotten into you?" cried Kairi as she summoned her pink keyblade.

"You really are slow. I am not the real Riku, just a replica made long ago. My master fixed me, and made me stronger. Your Riku left awhile ago on some made up journey," explained Riku,"Now hand Sora over." With that, Riku pulled out a doll that looked very similar to Kairi. "You like this? It was a gift from Hades as a welcome back present. It lets me control the will of any person I want. It was all too easy." Riku held out the doll and squeezed it's ribs slightly, a dark aura surrounded the doll as it was being squeezed and Kairi winced over in pain. She felt her feet move as she backed away from Sora.

"Riku, please don't do this," Kairi pleaded.

"Like I said before, I am not the real thing. I never was," said Riku, now walking over to Sora, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "It has been fun. Oh and here," said Riku throwing the doll at Kairi, "You are no longer useful. Thanks for handing him over." With that, Riku summoned a dark portal, and walked through, leaving behind a devastated Kairi.

_**Author's End Notes: DOM DOM DOM! (I just had to do that for fun, just once) I had so much fun writing this chapter! I am sorry if there are grammatical errors/it seemed very rushed, I was trying to get this out of my head as soon as possible and to you guys. I feel terrible for not updating. I will try to go back and fix any of the mistakes when I have a chance. Thanks for reading! **_

_**Oh and if anyone can guess who the mystery character is with Axel, Namine and Roxas, I will send you an excerpt from the next chapter (when I get the chance to write it) before it's posted! (And brownie points!) (Or who the person is from the memory at the beginning of the chapter)**_

_****_

Thanks guys!

_**Lady Dragoness~**_

_**P.S. So I was looking through **_


	4. Chapter 4: Nocturne's Ballad

Authors Note: I am really, really sorry! I wanted to have this up on Saturday night along with another chapter, but the whole campus lost power so I was kinda SOL. (Yeah not cool) I am still working on chapter 5. I also apologize some of the grammar may still suck for now, I went through it twice but I am still a bit OCD so I may repost it again with some corrections, I just wanted to get something out there to you guys. Thank you guys for your patience. You guys are amazing! 3 (And for reviewing!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix nor any characters. I just like to write.

**Warning: Spoilers for Birth by Sleep. Please do not read if you do not want to be spoiled. Thank you!**

Chapter 4: Nocturne's Ballad

**As for the beginning of the story, where will it end?**

**There are no coincidences in fate**

**Beyond the door, lies a hidden past**

**That will intertwine with the fate**

**of Kingdom Hearts**

_**A boy was standing out at the beach. He was thin and shorter than the average male with brown, spiky hair and deep blue eyes that stared sadly out at the sea. "We're friends therefore I wanted ask, Erase me."**_

_**"How can you ask such a thing, Ven? I would never want to do that. No matter what happens I will protect you," a female voice cried back.**_

_**Ven looked away for a moment in shame, then turned back to face the speaker, a tear sparkled as it rolled down his cheek. "In my heart, there is a memory that connects all memories, of the Keyblade War and Kingdom Hearts. No matter what happens, do not let Terra or Master Xehanort get this information. I know I can always count on you, Aqua."**_

_**"Why can't Terra know? He is our friend after all! Maybe he can help, Ven," Aqua argued.**_

_**"Because, I can't ignore it anymore, although Terra is the Keyblade Master, he has darkness in his heart, a darkness that may consume him. You felt it too, I know it," Ven said."Maleficent was right."**_

_Memories of a Secret Past_

_**In the memory a boy with spiky chestnut colored hair and ocean blue eyes stood before his master. He bowed at his master and then turned to face his opponent, a shorter woman with light blue hair and blue eyes, who returned the bow. He extended his hand to suggest a handshake which the woman took reluctantly. **_

"_**Best of luck to you, Aqua"**_

"_**Ditto Terra, may the best person win."**_

_**A master stood before his pupils. His black hair had a few streaks of white from years of wisdom, his kind shaped eyes peered down at his pupils. " Now we will begin the Master Qualifications Exam. This is a test of heart for those who have been chosen by the keyblade. Fortunately Master Xehanort has come see this." With this, the master gestured to a short balding man with yellow eyes that sat in a brown chair behind him. Master Xehanort bowed at the acknowledgment staring intently at the two candidates for Keyblade Master.**_

_**  
"How about if I win, we go on a date," whispered Terra.**_

"_**In your dreams, Spiky." Aqua retorted hotly. **_

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory_

"_**There is a world somewhere out there that has a tree with star shaped fruit, they say those fruits are a promise to keep people connected." explained Aqua, "They also say that if you have a good luck charm made from the skin of those fruits, no matter how far apart you are, you'll always come back together someday. And they also say that if you have a good luck charm from those skins  
no matter how far apart you are you'll always come back together someday." With this Aqua pulled out there star shaped charms, one blue, one brown and one green. She threw the brown one to Terra and the green one to Ven. She walked forward and then pulled out her blue charm in front of her. " So here's one for all of us. It will keep us connected." With this Ven and Terra held out theres in the same manner. **_

_A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream, _

_**Ven and Aqua were alone sitting on the beach of Destiny's Island. They both sat in silence for some time before Ven finally spoke, "thank you Aqua, for everything, I know I can trust you. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you are very special to me, and you will always be in my heart."**_

"_**Ven..." Aqua started to say.**_

"_**The good luck charm, it reminds me of home. Before all of this began. I don't want things to change but I know now that they must in order for the worlds to go back to the way they were. But at least I will always have my friends beside me, no matter what. Home is where the heart is."**_

_I want to line the pieces up_

_**Ven was rushing down a flight of stairs, Aqua was following closely behind at his heels, a look of desperation was written all over her face. She tugged on his shirt as they reached a landing. "Ven you can't do this! If you follow him you will get killed for sure. Let me go with you!"**_

_**Ven turned around and grabbed Aqua's arms gently. "No, I can't let you do that. You are still recovering from your injuries. I am sure I can talk some sense into that thick spiky head of his, don't worry. Just please, take care of yourself and look after him if anything happens to me."**_

"_**Ven I am begging you, please don't go. Please." Aqua sank to her knees.**_

"_**I have to do this. I may be the only one that can talk some sense into him. He is like an older brother to me. I have to save him," Ven said finally looking away. "I am sorry." With that he walked out leaving behind a sobbing Aqua. **_

_Yours and mine._

_**Aqua was on her knees, holding a warrior's armor in her arms, her head was bowed down sobbing over what remained of her friend. The green good luck charm that Aqua had made sat closely by her knees. Dark clouds hovered above with an occasional crack of lightening and roar of thunder. Keybaldes littered the ground.**_

_**Terra stood before her, but he had changed. His once blue eyes had now turned yellow and his chestnut hair was now as white as snow. "You know I didn't want it to be like this Aqua. Ven chose his path, now it's time you chose yours. Come with me. Don't be afraid of the darkness." He held out his hand as dark arms coiled around his body. "I am not afraid, and neither should you be."**_

_**Aqua was now shaking with rage, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She bellowed, now placing the armor gently on the ground. She rose, now summoning her keyblade. "Ven believed in you, he trusted you, you were like an older brother to him!"**_

"_**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I DID THIS ALL FOR YOU!" Terra screamed.**_

"_**No, you are nothing more than a monster, and now I will destroy you for what you have done."**_

_**She was on the ground, dying, yet she felt no pain. Her whole body felt numb. It was as if she was flying. A voice rang above her, pleading with her to not leave. She closed her eyes and let her fingers wrap around a small seashell nearby that had fallen from her pocket.**_

"_Promise me you will come back with Ven?"_

"_Of course a promise is a promise!"_

"_That's good then we can be a family!"_

"_Until then be a good boy okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

_**A tear fell from her eye. **__"Sora I am sorry, I won't be able to keep my promise. I am sorry I won't be able to see the man you will someday become." _

Author's Note: Thanks Everyone I will try to update when I can. School is kinda killing me at the moment so I will try my best. The next chapter I will have explanations that will kinda explain what all is going on and line up the pieces.

Lady Dragoness~


	5. Chapter 5: Nyctophobia

**Author's Note: Thanks so much guys for you patience! School has been really kicking my butt. Finals week has finally arrived! And thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! ^_^**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square nor any of their characters.**

**Chapter 5: Nyctophobia**

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope for our hearts to blend._  
_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._  
_And who knows:_  
_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_  
_Or maybe it has already begun._  
_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky._  
_One sky,_  
_One destiny_

_**Awaken young Guardian.**_

Aqua's eyes fluttered open._ "Am I dead?"_

_**So much to do, so little time. **_

"_Where is that voice coming from?" She thought. _

_**Take your time. Don't be afraid. The Door is still shut.**_

"_Why does this feel so familiar?" _

_**Now step forward. Can you do it?**_

_Aqua felt her feet move. Right, left, right, left._

_**Power sleeps within you, if you give it form. Choose well.**_

_Three pedestals emerged from the ground, one bearing a sword, one bearing a magical staff and the other a shield. Aqua reached out for the sword. As she drew closer she felt something grab her feet._

_**The closer to the light you get, the greater your shadow becomes.**_

_She panicked and looked down, seeing now that she was standing on a dark puddle. Dark arms grabbed Aqua, pulling her down, down, down into the abyss and then._

_Light._

Aqua shot up with a start, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped down from her face. She felt... Alive. She was breathing, and could feel her heart pumping blood through her veins. "_What the hell?"_ She started touching her arms, her hair, and stomach, making sure she was really there. _" My hair has gotten so long. What is going on? Last thing I remember is fighting the traitor. Am I dead? Is this real?" _She started to move to her feet slowly, her body felt light and agile. Looking around, she saw buildings on either side of her and big flashing lights of a sign overhead that read, "District One"

"_This place, it can't be, I am in, _Traverse _Town." _Looking around a bit more she spotted a figure with silver hair starting to stir and move about. She hid behind a barrel, observing from a distance. The figure rose, and looked around, rubbing his head. It was when he turned around that Aqua recognized his face. "_I don't believe it. It's that bully who used to taunt and egg Sora on. What the hell is he doing here?" _ Aqua quietly moved out from behind the barrel she was using to hide and moved down swiftly the steps to where the silver haired figure was.

"It's been awhile, Riku" she said. She could hear the lessons of her master in the past replaying in the back of her head. "_Rule number one, never let your enemy see you first"_ She winced but knew it was too late to hide again.

Riku turned around quickly to see who was addressing him. He was now standing face to face with a attractive woman with long blue hair and deep blue eyes. He did not recognize her, yet how did she know his name. "I am sorry, but who are you?"

The woman laughed a bit. "I am not surprised you don't remember, it was a long time ago, you were only five or six at the time. I am a friend of Sora's."

Riku's eyes narrowed, trying to match her face, but somehow he came up blank. He scratched the back of his head, "I am sorry, you must have the wrong person."

Aqua looked away sadly, now remembering why Riku could not remember her. Ven had locked their memories, but how could she explain it? She wasn't going to now, she had to find the king. "I am looking for the king, have you seen him?" She asked.

"No, I have not. I was about to ask you the same question." Riku trailed off, he couldn't finish. He had really been away on a mission for the King, but could not tell Sora or Kairi about it. He felt terrible for leaving without saying goodbye, but the King's letter instructed him to leave without a word to the other's. He realized the letter was a sham when he reached the world and there was not a heartless in sight. He went next to go see the King who told him he had never sent a letter to Riku. Panicking, Riku returned to his ship and headed back to the Islands quickly, the King tagging along, when he reached the Islands, instead of being greeted by his world, he was greeted by a dark hole. The memories were still clear as day from the night of the storm. The feelings of bitterness still lingered over what he had done in the past. A lump formed in his throat.

"What is it?" Aqua asked peering at him.

"I don't have time to talk to you I must go look for the King, excuse me." Riku said harshly now walking off.

"You know it would be easier if there were two people looking for the King instead of one. Besides I don't think it would be a good idea for you to wander about by yourself." Aqua declared. "I will just keep following you. So might as well just suck it up and deal for now."

Riku's face grew hot. "I am not a child. I do not need to be babysat. I know what's out there," he retorted hotly.

"Jeez, no need to get all hot headed. I am here to help kid. Like it or not. And I don't babysit, I can't stand kids. I just figure if you are here, then probably the King and other people are here as well." Aqua replied. _"Maybe I can see Sora."_

"Fine, but just don't get in my way." Riku muttered.

"What was that? I can't hear you! You know muttering is a bad thing, you should shout what you want to say." Aqua teased.

Riku sighed as he walked through the door to the second district. They had a long journey ahead of them.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK~

Roxas felt as if he was frozen into place; the words he wanted to say were at the tip of this tongue, the name, _her name_. Time seemed to freeze as Roxas continued to stand there, staring at her. He could not help but notice that she looked the same as ever. Finally Axel was the one to say it, the name that they had not heard in what seemed to be a lifetime.

"Xion," Axel whispered, "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, silly" Xion said with a giggle. "Who else could I be?"

"Xion," Roxas cried finally, he ran over and hugged her almost knocking her over.

"I am glad to see you too Roxas," Xion giggled again, "But perhaps it is best that we get out of the street, Twilight Town is not the place it used to be."

"I know just the spot," Roxas exclaimed as he let go of Xion, "quick follow me!"

With that Roxas grabbed Xion's hand and ran past several buildings and through a fence. Roxas slowed down, still panting slightly. He looked behind him to see that Xion had never let go of his hand. Axel and Namine had ran closely followed behind on his heels, both now panting and exhausted. There were now at the secret place, the place where he and his friends had cherished during the time that he was placed in the cyber world. It was dark inside but he hoped that it would be a safe place to talk. What he didn't expect was that company was already there.

"Who are you?" came a rough and tumble voice.

"Haner?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"Whose asking?" came the voice again. A boy appeared out of the shadows.

"Don't mind him," called a female voice, a woman walked into the shadows as well. "You look very familiar though. Who are you? I am Olette, this is Haner, and Pence should be back shortly. He went to go get ice cream. Have you done the homework yet? Reports are the worst, especially over breaks."

"I'm Roxas," Roxas said eagerly. They were real. His friends, the old man had made the world based off of real people. He could really be their friend now. "It's nice to meet you. This is Namine, Axel and Xion."

"Nice to meet you Roxas, I am Pence," a voice came from behind the group. He walked forward passed Roxas and extended his hand to shake. "Jee Olette, if you knew we were having more guest you should have told me. I could have gotten them ice cream." Olette shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know either. They just kind of showed up."

"It's..Okay..Really" Roxas stuttered. He was shaking from excitement. His friends were here. He could not get over it.

"Maybe we should find another place Roxas," Axel suggested, now a bit agitated that the other people were there.

"No it's okay Axel," Namine spoke up. "I can just open a portal. I think it is best that things are explained with the King. And I think you three need to come along." With this she pointed at Haner, Pence and Olette.

"Why us? We won't trust you! So why would we go with you?" Haner said annoyed.

"Because it involves you, and Sora." Namine explained.

Olette voice piped up. " Is he okay? Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"Yes, a war is coming. Eventually this will be your war too." Everyone's eyes widen when Namine spoke the last sentence. "Follow me and don't be afraid." Namine walked up to a wall and waved her hands a bit. A dark entrance appeared. "Just believe and you will get through." Without a second thought, she walked through, the others following closely behind.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK~

Aqua and Riku started to wander around the Second District. Things will extremely quiet, not a soul was in sight. _"Too quiet for being _T_raverse __Town__"_ Aqua thought, now becoming more alert. "_I don't like it, I don't like it at all." _

Riku had wandered ahead and had reached the doors to hotel now in the Second District, still looking around with the problem following somwhere behind him. "_Where are Sora and Kairi?"_

"Hey wait up!" Aqua called from behind now running to catch up. She caught up to him quickly, now annoyed that he had gotten so far ahead. "Look if you don't like me that's fine, but something is wrong here. So let's stick together okay?"

"Look, I don't need your help..." Riku stopped upon heard something shuffle and reached down to summon his keyblade, but Aqua had beat him to it. Her long blue keyblade was pointed right in front of her, ready to kill. He gazed at her, puzzled. _"A Keyblade wielder? Since are there more than just the three wielders?" _Aqua looked at his puzzled face and laughed. "Don't worry, I am the real deal."

"I would keep an eye out if I were you, your enemy will strike out of nowhere, fast and furious." A voice came from above. Aqua looked around and squatted down to her battle pose. "Show yourself!" she bellowed. A tall man with chin-length brown hair came out, he was tall and had a x-shaped scar on his nose.

"Ah it's you. I thought you were, oh nevermind, I never thought I would see you again. Last time I saw you, you were a bit smaller though" Aqua said cheerfully. "And you didn't have the battle scars." Leon stared at her puzzled and deep in thought. Finally..

"Ah yes, I remember you. Sorry memory kinda escaped there," Leon said bashfully. "Come on, you guys need to get inside.

"Have you seen Sora or Kairi?" Riku asked desperately.

"About that.. It is best if we get inside." Leon said. "Hurry!" The two followed Leon into the hotel in a haste. Leon locked the door behind. "Keep going to the Red Room." Aqua kept walking down the long hallway until she reached the red door and pushed it open. Inside it was quite crowded with people. Everyone was quiet, but had a look of anxiousness on their faces. There were tables and chairs all around, with people sitting anywhere they could find space. A duck and dog sat in the corner talking quietly, there was a girl in a pink skirt serving tea, as well as a tall , thin man with spiky red hair. As Aqua was looking through the crowd, her eyes stopped, her breath caught in her throat. _It couldn't be._ "Ven?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" the boy said. "That is not my name."

Aqua's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Lady, I think I would know my own name," the boy stated annoyed.

Before Aqua could argue she was pushed in further inside so the red door could be locked. Her eyes started to wander around again until she came upon a girl was lying unconscious on the bed,

"Kairi!" Riku called out! He ran over to her. "Is she okay, what happened?"

"Merlin found her. He left to go get us and when he came back she was unconscious. She is uninjured. She just is in shock." Leon explained.

Kairi started to stir in hearing the familiar voice. "R…i..k..u..? She opened her eyes.

"Hey there," he grabbed her hand, "just rest okay?"

"I am sorry, I let him take Sora. I am so sorry." Kairi kept repeating. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure the knuckhead is fine," he reassured her. She sat up seeing the group of people. "Your majesty, what is going on?" Riku looked behind him and bowed slightly to acknowledge the King.

Aqua sighed. "_It's starting. And Sora is missing. This is bad. And I was this close to seeing the little tyke."_

"Aw gosh guys, you don't have to use the formalities." The King said. "Well since everyone is here, I guess.. " he paused and gazed at Aqua. She coughed.

"I am sorry your majesty. I am a bit of a loss of how I am here, all that I know is that I am here and the others are not. It is good to see you again." She bowed slowly fumbling over words.

"Indeed. I wish it was on better circumstances, Aqua. It is good to see you again. Gosh, where do I start?" The King said grimly trying to recollect his thoughts.

"Let's go around and introduce ourselves first." Riku suggested. "I'll start. I am Riku, a friend of Sora's."

"I am Kairi, also a friend of Sora's from the Island."

Aqua could not help but smile, "You have gotten big. Last time I saw you, you were only four an had very big dreams."

Kairi stared at the woman before her. She felt so familiar somehow and yet..different.

"Aeirth, pleased to met your acquaintance," the pink skirted woman stated.

"Leon." A girl with short black hair who was standing next to Leon nudged him. "He likes to be called Squall. I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Leon looked annoyed at her but didn't say anything.

"Cid, I help with ships," an older gentlemen with blonde hair stated.

"Axel" the fiery redhead in the corner muttered softly.

"Roxas," said the boy who looked like Ven.

"Namine," chirped the blonde hair girl next to Roxas.

"Xion," muttered the girl next to Namine. Aqua could not help but notice that she looked a lot like Kairi and Namine.

"I'm Olette, and this is Hayner and Pence," said the girl next to Xion as she pointed to the two gentlemen beside her.

"I'm Goofy and this is Donald Duck." said the dog. The duck looked rather annoyed that the dog had introduced him, and stamped his foot in annoyance.

"Merlin," cried an older man with blue garments and a blue hat.

"King Mickey" said the mouse.

"Aqua." Aqua said. She didn't want to reveal to much at this point.

"Great now that's over, where do we start this story?" the King said thinking aloud.

"I guess I could start from the beginning your majesty, if you don't mind." Aqua chimed in.

"Please do," the King said. "You know more of the first part than I do."

Aqua stepped forward a bit and cleared her throat. "I come from a place that is far away. That was once beautiful with green lush grass, plentiful bountiful farms, and vast oceans. That place, no longer exists." She paused.

_Long ago, all the world was connected,_

"The people there were Keyblade wielders, guardians and descendants for those who came before them. Their duty was to honor the worlds and to keep the legacy alive. To protect the light at all costs. They guarded the heart of all the worlds, but their base was our world, the place we called home. The people thrived and all worked together in a common goal to protect the world, the light."

_And a warm light covered it_

"We lived in peace and harmony there for many generations. I am in the last generation. We are those who were able to escape the atrocity. This includes myself, my master, a boy named Terra, a boy named Ven, Sora, as well as a few others.

_The people loved the light,_

"That's not possible," Riku butted in, "Sora was born on the island with me."

"If you let me finish my story I can explain everything." Aqua chimed. "Now, where was I? Yes. Sora was born. He was a rarity, for once, a couple had a second child. Couples normally can have only one. His parents rejoiced and those who knew of his birth named him the child that was foretold to bring eternal light. As Sora started to grow, strange occurrences started to happen, most things that could not be explained. Around this time, fights started to break out. People were growing jealous, bickering and arguing amongst themselves. They all wanted the light for their own selfish purposes. Blood started to be leak from the heart of our world and chaos ensued.

_and at length, the began to fight for it._

At a fast rate, darkness started to form and consume the world. The blood spilled on our soil started to poison the world that we had come to love so dearly."

_Darkness was born in people's hearts._

"People began to disappear left and right, swallowed by the darkness. Consumed by hatred. A man emerged out of the shadows, though, a resident who said he could help. He had been experimenting with the heart of all worlds. He claimed that our world could be saved. His name was Master Xehanort." Aqua spoke his name with spite. She paused for a moment and continued again.

_The darkness swallowed many hearts and much light,_

"He came and tried to "fix" the problem. He did experiments trying to solve the mystery of the darkness. Really, he was after the heart of our world. His dark desires were twisted with lies of helping save what was left. The people trusted him, desperate to do anything."

_and before long, it had spread far,_

"He disappeared soon after saying it was too late to save our world, and that we must flee. Our world was soon devoured by the darkness. In a last effort, some ships were set off, but not many. A whole race was lost to darkness. Ven and Sora,were two of the lucky few to make it out. But the darkness started to creep into their ship and they got separated. Fate it seems intervened."

_and the world disappeared into darkness._

"Sora arrived on an island where a lady had just lost her child. Stricken with grief she found Sora and raised him as her own son, claiming that he came from her and was a resident of the islands. Ven's fate was the same as the rest of us; he wrecked the ship into Radiant Gardens, where he and the remaining survivors started training on our own. As descendants of the Keyblade Masters before us and already chosen to wield a keyblade, we were able to summon and fight.

_However in the hearts of children, _

"In order to be a wielder, one must agree that part of their heart will always belong with the keyblade. We knew this from the beginning. We vowed to protect the remaining light at all costs."

_there was still a small spark of light._

" We trained and slowly became stronger. Going out on missions to protect the light. By then the worlds had separated. Ven did not find Sora until several year later, when he accidently crashed his ship. I don't know how he recognized Sora nor do I know much of the first encounters. But I do know that Ven was crazy about Sora. And Ven would do anything for Sora. He loved him dearly."

"What happened to Ven?" Kairi asked.

"He's gone.." Aqua said looking down. It still pained her to talk about what happened. She blinked away tears as they started to blur her vision.

_Gathering the fragments of light,_

"I guess I can't keep the secret forever. A few of our missions were to protect the Princess of Heart and their light. Master Xehanort was after the Princesses, those of purest hearts, in order to control the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. He and his apprentice Vanitas, created a false Kingdom Hearts. Master Xehanort believe that if he could summon enough hearts along with the light of the princesses, he could somehow manage to find the real Kingdom Hearts or have enough power to control the heart of all worlds on his own. Little did he know, though, that if he had the heart of one, he could have his Kingdom Hearts. The will of Kingdom Hearts resides in the heart of a person, a child to be exact. In order to unlock that heart, the princesses of heart are needed, as well the three keyblades, the Inverse Keyblade, the Master Keyblade and the Way to Dawn. Using those tools one could unlock the will of Kingdom Hearts that resides in that child's heart. That child is Sora." Aqua held back for a moment, wondering how much she should really say, "It was foretold that in a child, the will of Kingdom Hearts will lie sleeping. Sleeping until that power can be awakened. That what was told long ago, and it has come true."

"Whhhhhat?" Donald finally butted in. "You must be joking lady."

"I wish I was." Aqua stated. "If I was we wouldn't be here. It wouldn't be starting."

"That's not possible, Sora would have been taken by Organization 13 or somebody long ago." Axel said.

"No one was supposed to know. Those who knew were lucky. We also had to change a few memories in order to keep it hidden. I know Ven even modified Sora's memories, he didn't want Sora to bear that burden until he was old enough. He even modified our memories a bit. How Master Xehanort figured it out, I do not know. If Master Xehanort is back, I don't know how he managed it. I figure Maleficent has been helping him all this time, along with Terra. I know that if he is back, we have a long fight ahead of us.

_and is made of many small pieces._

"That can't be possible. So the Organization was using the false Kingdom Hearts?" Axel said angrily.

"Yes. I can assume so if they didn't know about Sora. And what is this Organization you speak of?" Aqua looked at Axel puzzled.

"Thirteen members of people who are nobodies. After you, Terra and Ven disappeared Aqua, some new enemies appeared. Those who have no hearts but seek hearts called heartless, and those remnants of people who have strong hearts that became heartless, nobodies," explained the King.

"I see," Aqua stated quietly. "Much has changed since I left."

_This was because the true light was still asleep deep within the darkness._

The room was quiet. All this time, Sora held that secret. The air grew tense with anticipation. Finally Riku spoke, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go get Sora"

"Hold on Mr. Fancy Pants. I don't think so." Aqua butted in. "I would like to hear how Sora got captured. It is important to have an idea of who our enemy is. We may not just be dealing with Master Xehanort."

Riku glared at Aqua. She was really starting to get on his nerves.

Kairi hesitated, feeling intimidated by the sheer number of people in the room and being put on the spot. She started quietly. "I was controlled. Some doll of Hades. This boy who looked like Riku was controlling me. He said something about a fake letter to the real Riku." With that Riku cringed feeling at fault. "A storm came, and I went to the secret place to get Sora. He looked..Sickly. He called out my name and faded into me. When I got here I was greeted by the fake who said I was just a puppet. He took Sora and ran off." Tears started to fall from Kairi's cheeks. "I am so sorry. That is all I know. I am so sorry."

Aqua walked over and placed a soothingly hand on the girl. " Crying won't solve anything. We'll figure this out. We will get him back. I did promise his brother after all that I would look after the little runt."

Kairi giggled and snorted a bit. "Chin up, okay?" Aqua said softly.

"What does it mean though, that Sora faded away?" Aeirth asked.

"It means," a small voice came from the table, "that he no longer has his heart. The fact that his nobody is standing tall without him, is proof of that." Everyone turned to face the blonde haired girl who had been sitting quietly all this time. "I guess it's my turn to explain. You see being the nobody of Kairi, the closest and dearest person to Sora, I have the power to manipulate his memories. A few years ago, I did such a terrible thing. I… I replaced his real memories with false memories. I was being controlled, but Sora saved me. In return for saving me, I asked him if he wanted his new memories or his old, he said old. He had to forget about me in order to have his old memories returned to him. I made him sleep in a pod while I rearranged his memories back to where they were. I didn't see him for the longest time after. I met him briefly when I was reunited with Kairi, and Sora with Roxas. I never got the chance to apologize or say thank you properly. When we got back to the island, I decided to sleep for awhile, but something stirred in me that day. I decided to depart from Kairi and figure it out on my own. That was when I came across Sora at the secret place. He asked me to, to shatter his heart, since I had the power to. He knew what was coming. Now all of those pieces are in the hearts of all his friends. If I put it in one person, that person would be in danger, or so he told me. I don't know if it caused any damage, but it will make it harder for Master Xehanort to find Sora's heart.

Aqua looked as if she could kiss her. That idea was brilliant.

"So where do we start?" Riku asked anxiously.

"I say we retrace the footsteps of Sora from his first adventure onward and go to all of the worlds he visited." suggested the King.

"All the worlds he visited? Am I missing something else?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Sora is the keyblade bearer," the King replied grimly.

"I see." Aqua stated quietly.

"Here is a report that should cover almost everything," said the King as he handed her a thick book of reports. "This should answer most of your questions"

"Thank you, your majesty," said Aqua as she took the report graciously. "So let's get going!"

"I am going too," stated Riku, "I want to help Sora. He is my best friend after all."

"Me too," cried Kairi. Before Riku could open his mouth to protest Kairi smiled, "Sora is hopeless without us after all. And besides its my turn to fight!" Riku sighed, knowing that he couldn't win.

"I want to come," said Roxas. He was ready to kill his other for leaving him in the dark.

"Well kid, I guess I will go too," Axel sighed. "I can't let you fight alone you know."

"Us too!" cried Namine and Xion in unison.

"We're going to!" exclaimed Donald Duck. He grabbed Goofy and moved forward. "Sora is our friend too. We want to help"

"I guess count me in, but how will we have room for everyone?" asked the King.

"Don't worry, I got the latest model. She's a beauty. And she's got room and extra cannons." said Cid. "Just don't get a scratch on her"

"So who isn't coming along?" questioned Aqua.

"I guess Cid, Aeirth, Yuffie, Merlin and I will stay and man the fort," said Leon. "You guys be careful."

Aqua nodded and started walking towards the great oak doors on to the next adventure.

**Author's Note: Thanks again guys. Sorry it's kinda rushed. I will explain more things as I go along, like how Master Xehanort is back, (MHM!) as well as how Axel, Xion and a few of the other organization members have returned. See you soon! Hopefully break won't be too crazy so I can update more. Thanks again! And Birth By Sleep will be out January 10 in Japan. I can't wait. :DDD**


	6. Chapter 6: The Broken Man

**Author's Note: Happy belated Holidays everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any or the characters. I am just a fan. A very big fan, who likes to write.  
**

Chapter 6: The Broken Man

Leon and the gang walked with the group to the giant oak doors of Transverse Town to bid the group off.

"Good Luck. Please bring Sora back." Yuffie said giving a giant hug to Kairi. The King and Riku nodded. Cid came up from behind Leon carrying giant boxes.

"These are some gummies and supplies. This should keep you going for awhile. Now please be careful with my baby. She's new." Cid said, glaring at Donald. Donald scowled and walked onto the ship with some of the others close behind.

As everyone was loading onto the ship, and saying their goodbyes, King Mickey found an open spot on the floor of the ship, and sat down. He tucked his legs close to the his chest. He sighed as guilt surged through his veins, wishing that he had left sooner to see Sora. Then again he wondered if it really mattered. He thoughts were broken when he he heard footsteps and saw a shadow of a figure approach . He looked up to see Aqua staring down at him.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked pointing to an open space right next to the King. He nodded, unable to form words still deep in thought. She sat down next to the King.

"I was thinking we should talk properly, just you and I." Aqua said. "I have some questions, and I am sure you do too. And I think I should come clean." She paused, carefully forming her words. "I lied when I said that I didn't know the reason as to why I am still here. I am sorry for lying to you, but I could not say it in front of everyone. I am here because I made a promise to Ven, that if any danger were to come to Sora, one in which his secret was exposed that I would protect him."

The King looked at Aqua in disbelief. "Why would you jump into such a promise knowing the danger that would ensue?"

Aqua looked down and smiled. "Because, I was in love with Ven. Ven loved Sora, and I loved Ven. I would do anything for Ven, even if it cost me my life. And Sora was the person dearest to Ven, the only family he had left. And in time, I came to see Sora like a younger brother. Love bound me to this world, and it will continue to be that way, until the job at hand is finished."

"Aqua, what happened when you and I departed, I never knew what really happened?" the King asked.

_Flashback_

_"I must go. Ven is waiting. I have to go to him." Aqua said in a broken voice that was tinged with determination._

_"Let me come with you, you are still recovering from your injuries." The King suggested as Aqua turned and started to walk away. She paused upon hearing the King's offering of help._

_"I would suggest that you not get in my way. It could get ugly." Aqua replied._

_Endflashback  
_

Aqua sighed. "I followed Ven. Terra had fallen into darkness." A lump formed in her throat and a tear fell from her eyes. " I wasn't strong enough to save my two best friends. I really rather not talk about it."

"Aqua but that can't be. Terra would never fall into darkness. He came to me after you had left looking for you. He was very concerned about you. Nothing about him reeked of darkness at that point. Yet, he was the one I found after everything was over. He.. He never was the same after." The King stated now confused.

"How can that be?" Aqua asked shocked."All of his actions in the worlds we visited proved he had started to walk to close to the darkness." She banged her fist against the side of the ship in frustration. Nothing made sense. "And when I had left I found Terra, I fought him. All of his actions, stances, smell was Terra!"

"I think you need to read this letter before coming to any more conclusions." The King said, now holding out a letter in his shaking hand. She stopped pacing and grabbed the letter from the King. " Do you remember Wise Ansem?" The King asked. Aqua nodded. "Well Wise Ansem was studying the heart of all worlds, along with 6 apprentices. One of his apprentices just appeared in Radiant Gardens one day with no history before the day he appeared." The King reached down to his pants pocket and pulled out a big picture that looked like it came from a painting. "This is what he looked like."

"This is what Terra looked like when I fought him." Aqua stated, now more puzzled than before.

"He stopped the research realizing the danger it could lead, but his 6 apprentices betrayed him, banished him and continued his research. They all became heartless, but also nobodies." The King said.

"The Organization." Aqua concluded now piecing the together what the King was saying.

"Yes. The strange part is, this letter is from Wise Ansem, warning me of the pending danger. It was dated after the day he passed away. Please read." King Mickey said.

Aqua began to read and reread the letter, now looking for clues.

_My Dearest and Oldest Friend,_

_ I hope this finds you well my old friend. If you are reading this, then I am no longer bound to our world. I am sorry for all the trouble I brought you old friend, I felt as if the burden of my sins was mine to bear alone. Though, there is one thing I failed to mention to you, something I learned in my studies. Everything is born from sleep, even you and me. Our hearts are what bind us to this world, interlocking and connecting has become part of its fate. Kingdom Hearts is heart of all that binds us, the heart of all worlds, it is the center of all that connects us together as one world. But after the Keyblade War, everything was scattered and disconnected, and Kingdom Hearts disappeared. The truth is this world has been nearly swallowed by darkness many times. The world has been made of both darkness and light, never has there been a balance. The darkness has always won, tainting the hearts of those who crave the light. But every-time it has been saved by a boy holding a keyblade. Perhaps if it were him though, the boy who can connect his heart with anyone, then he will be able to open the door, and save all those unhappy souls. That boy, his name is, Sora. Yes, Sora. Sora is the heart of everything. I am sorry my old friend, but I have been keeping this from you for some time. I swore to Ven that I would keep it a secret until Sora's awakening. In his heart there is power that is unmatched to any power seen in our world. It is possible that it could bring balance and stability to the worlds. But my friend, you must make haste. An old threat lurks in the darkness, and he now knows Sora's secret. Beware of Vanitas, part of him still walks the worlds. Never trust his face, for his true face is that of a mystery. You must protect Sora at all cost. I am out of time, good luck!_

_Much Haste,_

_  
Ansem the Wise._

"Strange," Aqua said after reading the letter a fourth time. "The letter is very disjointed and a bit hard to read."

"Indeed. Aqua, I will ask this again, I know it's hard, but please tell me, what happened that day, the day you left and went off to find Ven? I think some of the answers lie in the details of your memory." The King asked.

Aqua sat quietly now trying to remember, her head started to heart. "Every-time I try to think back on that day, my head starts to hurt and my heart aches. The only things I can remember is watching Ven die and starting to fight Terra. After that, I draw a blank."

The King looked at Aqua grimly. "If that is the case then, I think the danger is even greater than we thought based on your account and Wise Ansem's letter. We must be cautious on the journey ahead. Also, Aqua there is someone I think you should see."

"Who?" Aqua asked.

The King said nothing. He stood up and walked up to the pilot's chair where Donald sat. "Donald, please take us to Disney Castle." The King instructed.

"But your majesty, that's not the first place where Sora was." Donald said indigently.

"I know, but there is someone there we need." The King said.

"Okay! If you say so your majesty! Hey everyone, hold on to your seats were are about to take off on warp speed." Donald Duck stated. A screen popped up in front of the dashboard with the face of Cid on it. "Hey Duck, be careful with my baby okay?"

"You got it Cid." Donald said with an annoyed expression. He started the engine by pressing a few buttons on his right. He then pressed a giant big red button in the center that moved the ship to warp speed. The crew clutched on to the ship for dear life. Aqua closed her eyes, now reminiscing on what it was like to be aboard a ship. In what felt like seconds they heard Donald's voice again. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have now arrived in Disney Castle. Please watch your step while exiting." Aqua followed the crowd out, amazed by the hanger to Disney Castle. Everyone's jaw dropped in awe at the detail of the hanger, as two small creatures slide down the staircase to where the group was.

"Welcome back!" Dale greeted first, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Your majesty the Queen wishes to speak with you, all of you!" Chip exclaimed excitedly.

"Where is the Queen?" The King asked now bending down to get a better view of the chipmunks.

"This way!" Chip exclaimed excitedly now jumping up and down again. "Follow me." Chip ran up the marble stairs with the group close behind. He knocked on a white door at the top of the stairs that seemingly opened on it's own. The group gasped as they gazed past the doorway into a giant garden. The garden was filled with lush green grass and various sculptures and arches made out of green bushes. One in particular that caught their eye was the sculpture that held the door they came through that was in the shape of a giant castle. They continued to follow Chip and Dale through another white door and up more steps until they were greeted by a long hall. They walked quickly down the hall to a large set of doors on the right. The King knocked on the door four times with his ring outward and the doors opened automatically. The group gasped as they were greeted with a large hall that was made of pure white marble. On some of the marble, the face of a mouse etched on various places on the walls.

"This way quickly!" said Chip. "We have to move it! Quick to the Cornerstone of Light."

The group followed Chip as he ran to the red throne chair at the end of the hall. The King walked up to the chair and pressed a button that was hidden underneath one of the arms. The chair moved out and a set of stairs was revealed. The King walked down the stairs with everyone close behind. Donald and Goofy shivered slightly.

"Something doesn't feel quite right again. I get this feeling we are being watched." Goofy whispered.

Donald sneered now looking around. "Weapons out." Both duck and dog summoned their weapons, just in case. Aqua, Xion, Riku, Roxas and Axel followed suite. They continued down the stairs until they reached the floor.

"This place reeks of darkness." Axel pointed out, moving forward to the Cornerstone of Light.

"Where is the Queen?" Riku asked.

"Right here," came a voice, and out came Queen Minnie from behind the Cornerstone. The group lowered their weapons and put them away quickly upon seeing the Queen. "I am sorry for troubling you, I felt like I was being watched so I came down here to seek refuge. I felt like I was in danger."

"Don't worry Minnie, we are here now!" the King said greeting his Queen.

"Oh Mickey!" Queen Minnie replied now running towards her husband and embracing him. "I was so worried, you disappeared again."

Kairi was glancing at the Cornerstone when something caught her eye peeping out from behind. "SORA!" She cried now running past the cornerstone. Sora smiled and waved at her and then disappeared into a cloud of star dust. Kairi fell to her knees, starting to let the tears fall from her eyes, and started pounding onto the ground. A pair of footsteps came from behind and a hand gently grasped her shoulder. Kairi looked up to see a Aqua staring at her with sad eyes.

"You miss him don't you?" Aqua said gently. Kairi nodded, the words not reaching her lips. Before Aqua could say another comforting word, more footsteps came from behind.

"Aqua, there is someone here you must see." the King said. Aqua turned around to face him.

"Come on your majesty, just tell me who." She said impatiently.

"Turn around." The King instructed. Aqua turned around and noticed a purple vortex now six feet in front of her. She walked forward. Kairi started to walk forward as well but was stopped by the King.

"This is something she must do alone." The King said. "Now go forward."

Aqua stepped forward into the vortex, her stomach started churning. "_I wonder who it could be," she thought. _ She closed her eyes and continued through the vortex until she reached the other side. The first thing she felt was warmth. She opened her eyes and noticed she was now standing in a dry desert. Two great plateaus stood around in a circle of where she came out of. Sand sifted back and forth beneath her feet. She squinted and saw a suite of armor kneeling in the distance. His large Keyblade sat in front of him, waiting for the next battle. Her breath caught. _"The armor looks familiar. It couldn't be."_ She ran until she was within a few feet of the armor.

"Aq...ua....Ven...Xe...ha..nooort." A voice came from the armor. Aqua knew she could not mistake that keyblade or warrior anywhere.

" _It is you. Oh Terra, what have you done to yourself?" Aqua thought. _She pressed forward and leaned down to where the armored man was kneeling.

"I...am...sorry." came the voice again, now recognizing the figure that stood before him.

"Terra, I forgive you, there is nothing to forgive." Aqua said. Tears started to brim her eyes. "We need you, now more than ever. Please come back." It was as if Aqua had said the magic words. The armor started to fall off and revealed underneath a young man with spiky hair and sharp blue eyes. He breathed and looked up at her. Tears started to fall from his eyes as well. "Aqua." He whispered.

"Terra." She said hugging him, now letting the tears fall freely. After so many years of regret, the words had finally been spoken. The words he had wanted to hear. He was free.

"Aqua is it really you?" Terra asked now looking up until her blue eyes.

"Of course it's me you dummy." She replied now breaking the hug. She wiped her eyes of tears with her shirt.

"Your hair is longer." Terra said now stroking her shoulder length hair. She slapped his hand away. "You haven't changed much. Come on we have to get back to the others." She stood up and brushed the sand off her leg After a good brush, she walked back to the vortex with Terra close behind. Taking a deep breath, she walked back through the vortex, a churning sensation still nestled in her stomach. She looked back to see Terra was close behind.

"Welcome back" greeted the King. "Terra it is good to have you back." Terra breathed through his gritted teeth nervously. "Thank you, your majesty," was all he could reply.

"Now to get back to business, we need to figure out what is going on in the castle," instructed the King. "Things haven't felt right since we came in. Come on everybody if we work together we can figure it out for sure." The King started to walk forward towards the door, with the group close behind.

"Ah King Mickey is it? It I am glad to see you are doing well." came a voice. The King stopped, and turned around to move forward back closer to the Cornerstone.

A black vortex appeared right next to the left flank of the Cornerstone and replica Riku emerged seconds later. The real Riku gritted his teeth.

"Where's Sora?" Riku demanded.

"Well, well ,well, if it isn't the dark wussy. Still looking lively I see." Replica Riku taunted

"Hey asshole, he asked you a question." Aqua said now turning around as well. Everyone else followed suite.

"Oh really? I didn't get the memo." The replica blurted sarcastically, Aqua scowled and summoned her keyblade.

"Your hero is fine, sleeping like a baby. He will be fine, for now" came another voice that sounded like silk. "I would put away that keyblade if I were you."

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Bellowed Terra.

"Aw, Terra I am hurt that you don't remember me after all this time." came the silky voice again. Another dark portal appeared, and out came a balding short man with yellow eyes. Riku shuddered at his eyes. Everything about the man reeked of darkness. Axel scowled and lit his chakrams. Roxas and Xion summoned their keyblades.

"Master Xehanort." Terra hissed now summoning his keyblade as well.

"You do remember me! I am flattered! And Aqua, looking even more lovely than ever. Ten years has served you well," Master Xehanort purred.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She hissed, now raising her keyblade upward. She started to put her weight on her left foot to move forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Master Xehanort warned catching Aqua's stance. " Now, we are forgetting one person aren't we?" Master's Xehanort's voice was now tinged with delight. "Oh yes I remember who. Come forth, my apprentice." A figure emerged from behind Master Xehanort, wearing a red suite and a giant helmet. Aqua froze in place, her eyes wide in shock. The boy summoned a keyblade as well.

"Vanitas," Aqua spat with venom.

"Yes the gang is all here aren't they? A very happy reunion." Master Xehanort cackled. King Mickey summoned his keyblade from behind and started to charge.

"I told you not to do that." Master Xehanort said, now annoyed. He placed his hand on the Cornerstone. The King stopped in his tracks.

"No, don't," cried the King. Master Xehanort licked his lips hungrily as a dark cloud began to emit from his hand down to the Cornerstone of Light. "The Cornerstone of Light, the protection of this castle, bred from pure light. Truly a marvelous treasure," Master Xehanort purred. He lifted his hand and the cloud disappeared.

"We will be going. We wouldn't want to keep you from your mission. Make sure you find all of the pieces of the Keyblade Bearer's Heart. You wouldn't want to miss a piece. Oh yes and one more thing before I bid you adieu." He walked back over to the Cornerstone and placed his hand on it once more. The dark cloud began to emit from his hand back onto the Cornerstone.

"Don't do that. please." The King pleaded. Master Xehanort ignored his pleas and eyed the cornerstone with malice.

"No, don't please." Queen Minnie shrieked. The room started to grow dark and then, the Cornerstone shattered, glass flew everywhere. Terra ran in front of everyone to block the group as best as he could from the flying debris.

"The clock is ticking." Master Xehanort said now fading back through a portal.

_Don't let the light go out._


	7. Chapter 7: Two Hearts, One Destiny

**Hey Guys! Birth by Sleep is finally out! WOOT! *Doesthehappypandadance* That aside, I must warn you guys that from here on out, there might be some slight spoilers to Birth By Sleep. I may add some more elements from the game so if you haven't played the game or if you are waiting for the english verison and don't want to be spoiled, then I would wait to read this. I would hate to spoil it for you guys who don't want to be spoiled. (Cause you guys are just awesome!) And I will warn you ahead of time if the chapter will have spoilers in it. **

**That being said, I would like to introduce you to Sora and Ven's parents. (No spoilers, just my little brain working like a clock) I think this is so far, one of my favorite creations. (Course there may be more later, I really don't know yet!) So, without any further delay, I present Chapter 7: Two Hearts, One Destiny.  
**

**Chapter 7: Two Hearts, One Destiny**

A woman stood on the top of a cliff as the water crashed violently onto the shore below. She let her long, waist-length black hair blow in the wind. She moved her thin arms upward, embracing the oncoming storm. She closed her blue eyes and started humming to herself.

"Mitsu, what are you doing out here?" Came a man's voice from behind. "You will get sick again if you stay out here in the rain." A man walked up beside the woman. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes. She laughed heartily, letting it ring over the roar of the sea.

"This is no laughing matter," the man said impatiently.

"Oh come on Ryuichi," Mitsu said. "You need to live a little."

"Not when I get sick from standing out in the rain," Ryuichi muttered. She let her arms fall as the wind died, she turned around to face Ryuichi. A crash of lightening, followed by a burst of thunder boomed in the background.

"Ryuichi, how long have we been friends?" She asked teasingly.

"Jeez, since we were kids, babies I suppose. I don't really remember a time when we were apart." He answered scratching his head.

"Then you should know by now that I love the smell and feel of an oncoming storm." She said.

"I would just call you high spirited," Ryuichi teased shaking his head.

"Oh really?" Mitsu said exasperatedly. "Well in that cause, I would run if I were you." Ryuichi began to run as Mitsu chased him. Another boom of thunder, rain started to fall in sheets. Ritsu slipped in trying to get away from Mistu, now falling backward onto the soaked grass. Mitsu plopped right next to him. She leaned over and kissed him passionately, his eyes widen in surprise. He broke the kiss and looked at her curiously, then kissed her back more tenderly, not caring that the rain was soaking their skins.

_And from then on love began to blossom._

Ryuichi was pacing back and forth nervously. Today was the day he was getting married, to his best friend and the love of his life. His palms were sweaty, his eyes darted back and forth. He hoped no one for either of their families showed up. They were not invited. They had made it obvious how they felt about the marriage. Ryuichi bit his tongue bitterly, trying not to think on their families. He thoughts were broken when he heard the doors opened slowly revealing his bride. She was wearing a simple white dress with with no sleeves. Her hair was brought up in a bun with a flower sticking out of one side. Her face was glowing, happy that this day had finally arrived. He gasped.

"Mitsu, you look, stunning." He said. She smiled. "Don't I always?" She replied.

Ryuichi shoke his head. "I can't win with you can I?" He extended his arm out to her which she gratefully took. This was the beginning of their life together as husband and wife.

After the ceremony, the happy couple walked along the beach holding hands, cherishing every moment together, just like they had when they were children. Mitsu stopped suddenly, now looking out at the sea.

"Ryuichi, there is something I have to tell you." She said.

"What is it?" He asked now concerned at the frown that was growing on his wife's face.

"I have been chosen to be a Keyblade bearer. I have to go and fight." She answered. She looked down unable to look at her husband's face. "I want to." He lifted her chin up, and green meet blue. "But that mean's we may never have children, like we wanted to," she finished.

"I am proud of you." Ryuichi said, "I always have been and always will be. You are my amazon woman, my fighter and the love of my life. Wherever you go, I will be too." Mistu smiled and kissed her husband. "I also have a surprise for you." He said in a sly manner.

"What is it?" She asked, now curious as to what her husband was going to surprise her with. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a star shaped fruit.

"When I was out on my trip, I found this." He explained. "The villagers believe if you pick one and share it with the person you love, your lives will be intertwined forever."

She shook her head. "Like we need something like that. It's inevitable that our lives will be intertwined forever."

"It's good though, here." He broke off a piece and feed it to her. Her face lit up. "Its tasty!" They both turned around and faced the ocean.

"Let's build our dream house here, so that we can always be by the sea." Ritsu suggested grabbing Mitsu's hand again. They watched quietly as the sun began to set in the distance. A bright hue of reds, yellows and oranges lit up the sky. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think this spot is perfect." She whispered quietly.

_Hearts Intertwined, Destiny is calling._

"Sweetie can you come here for a second," Mitsu called from the bedroom sounding panicked. Ryuichi ran down the long hallway and into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his brow creased in concern as he saw his wife grasping the quilt on the bed and kneeling over a bucket. Her face was pale and her hair was damp with sweat.

"I feel sick, I think, I need to see the Shaman." she said. He nodded, walked over and picked her up bridal style. He carried her carefully out to the Shaman that lived closeby. When they got there, he was told to wait outside. He paced back and forth nervously, waiting to hear any news on his wife. Finally the door opened and Mistu walked out. She smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. A glow was imminent on her face. His eyes widen in shock. No words were necessary. He embraced her and kissed her.

_And over the years the love grew stronger. _

"Ryuichi, Ven, dinner is ready." Mitsu called. No response. She walked around the corner of the house, past their garden and back into the forest. She heard a massive amount of giggling. She walked in the direction of the giggling only to find her husband and son crashing into a pile of colorful leaves.

"Honestly," she scowled putting her hands on her hips, "sometimes I wonder if I have two children walking around instead of one."

"Sorry honey. I see you made it back from your mission alright. I am glad." Ryuichi said apologetically.

"Don't get cute with me." She retorted.

"You want to see cute?" Ryuichi responded playfully, he grabbed his wife and lifted her bridal style.

"Don't you dare!" She warned. He threw her into the pile of leaves. All three of them broke into fits of giggles.

_The happy family, always together. _

Ryuichi was working on a farming tool when his wife came in and sat down.

"What's wrong sweetie?' He asked sensing there was something wrong.

She rubbed her arm. "You know how I have been sick lately?" She asked.

"Yes, well, what did the Shaman say?" He asked impatiently.

"We are going to have another baby,"she answered quietly. He dropped his tool and ran over to hug her. "I get to be a daddy again." He kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss, shocked at his response.

"You are not mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be?" He answered appalled that his wife would think such a thing. "Having you in my life and being able to have a family, is the best thing I could ever hope for." She kissed him back.

"You know this means I will have to think of a good excuse not to go on missions. I don't want too many people to know about this. I mean we can only have one, that's how we were programmed. This may cause a bit of a stir." She said, biting her lip nervously.

"I know," Ryuichi said, now rubbing her arm soothingly. "We will figure something out. Luckily with our location, not many people will know."

She smiled and kissed her husband. He placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you little one." He whispered.

_Love's little surprises._

Mitsu was making dinner. She threw some tomatoes into the pot as she cooked deep in thought. Her thoughts were disrupted, however, by the clanging of pots on the floor. She smiled as she looked down at her son who looked up at his mother and smiled. Her smile turned into a frown quickly when she noticed that her son was holding the Way to Dawn.

"Sora, honey no." She said sternly no walking over to talk the keyblade away. Sora ignored his mother and shot a fireball at the kitchen table. Frantic, Mitsu ran over and threw out the fire with a water bucket, unable to spare one of their chairs.

Sora dropped the Way to Dawn, now clapping and giggling at his achievement. She walked back over and took away the Keyblade.

"How did you get a hold of this? I put it away." She asked. This of course was the second time in a week this had happened. Ryuichi walked in frantically.

"I heard a commotion what happened?" He asked. He frowned as he looked over and saw one of the charred chairs.

"What do you think? He did it again," Mitsu answered tiredly. "I think its time we get him checked out. Ever since he was born weird things have happened you can't deny it."

"Check him out? You make it sound like he's a problem child." Ryuichi argued.

"Just to make sure that nothing is wrong. I have a friend that I met that can help." Mitsu said soothingly.

_Problems emerged over time._

"Ansem the Wise, I am glad you came." Mistu greeted. The older gentlemen walked into the living room. He had yellow hair, a shaggy beard and yellow eyes. Ven ran in to greet the guest. He looked up at Ansem the Wise in awe, now tugging at his robes.

"Ven, don't do that. You are ten years old you should know better! Go finish your studies." Mitsu scolded. "I am sorry, would you like some tea? Or some Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"I am fine, thank you madam." Ansem the Wise answered. They walked into the kitchen and found Ryuichi there working on the plow.

"Honey, this is Ansem the Wise, he's from Radiant Garden. He's here to help." Mitsu said introducing the two to each other. "Ansem this is my husband."

"Nice to meet you!" Ryuichi greeted, now standing up and extending his hand for a handshake. Ansem the Wise took it gratefully.

"And this is Sora," Mitsu said now picking up the baby off the floor. "Let's go into the living room so we can talk." She walked him back into the living room and sat down, now bouncing Sora on her lap. Ryuichi stood above his wife, now placing a hand on her shoulder. The baby's eyes began to drift as his mother spoke, explaining everything that had gone on, and eventually Sora fell asleep.

"Most intriguing," Ansem the Wise said finally. "I think, with my research, we can maybe look into Sora's heart. It is possible he will be a keyblade wielder as well."

"You really think so?" Ryuichi asked, Ansem nodded.

"I must go for now, but do you mind if I come by again and run some tests?" Ansem asked.

"Sure!" Ryuichi and Mistu both answered, eager now to find out with Ansem the Wise could find out.

"We will be in touch then. I am sorry I could not stay longer. Please take care. Times are growing darker it seems." Ansem the Wise said. And with that he walked out.

_And secrets revealed themselves._

"Mitsu I think we should leave. More and more people are disappearing by the day." Ryuichi argued. "Our sons could be in danger. This place is no longer safe."

"But why? After so long, when we can fight. This is our home!" Mitsu said desperately.

"You remember what Ansem the Wise concluded. We are in danger. Sora is the most in danger. If what he said is truel, then we have to leave. Soon they will find out about Sora and come for him." Ritsu said desperately. "And I can't imagine my life without you or the children in it. If anything were to happen to you or to them, I would never forgive myself."

" A man named Master Xehanort said he has the answer. We will give him one week. If it is not better by then, we will pack up." Mistu said finally.

"Okay." Ryuichi said.

_But the Darkness grew,_

Mitsu ran, opened the door and shut it quickly. She turned around, breathing heavily with a panicked look on her face. Ryuichi rose from his chair seeing the look of panic on her face.

"The Darkness is here," she whispered. "We are out of time, we must get the children and get them to my ship." She grabbed Sora who was playing with toys on the living room floor. Ryuichi shoke Ven who was sleeping on the couch. "Ven, wake up, we gotta leave," he said gently.

Ven opened his blue eyes and sat up. "What's going on?"

"No time for questions we gotta leave," Ryuichi said. The light outside of the windows started to grow darker

"QUICKLY! TO THE HANGER!" She bellowed. She threw her husband a keyblade. "It's a spare. You will need it, trust me." He looked at her stunned.

"I won't know how to use it," he said.

"Just take the children and go. I will hold them off. Worse comes to worse just hit at the things with it and it will hold it off." She instructed. "Now go." She handed Sora to her husband and turned around to face her enemy. Ryuichi ran, hoping that his wife would be okay. He looked back to see the door crash open and a dark creature tackle his wife around the leg. He continued to run, wishing with all of his heart that he could help her. He could once he got the children off safely. He ran down the flight of steps to a giant hanger where a gummy ship was. He handed Sora off to Ven.

"Ven I need you to get in." Ryuichi instructed now heading to the dashboard and pressing a few buttons.

"But, there is only room for two, what about you and mommy?" Ven asked.

"Don't worry we will close behind, now get in with your brother." Ryuichi instructed. He walked over and hugged his son. "Be a good boy, okay?" Ven nodded.

"Of course, see you soon." Ven said now climbing into the ship with his brother.

_And time ran out._

She staggered down the steps. She cursed and kept going, ignoring the pain in her leg. Once down the stairs, she hobbled over to her husband. Blood continued to ooze from the wound. He turned around, hearing her footsteps and reached out his hand to help support her weight. She put her arms around his waist and snuggled up close to him, clinging to his warmth. He put his arms around her protectively.

" The doors are locked for now. I don't know how long they will last. You think they will be alright?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

"They are our sons after all. They will be fine," he said soothingly. "I think they take after your side of the family."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She questioned with a little bit of haughtiness in her voice.

"They are a big pain in the butt," he teased.

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically, looking up at her husband with a dirty look written on her face.. He squirmed in disapproval.

A pounding at the door upstairs broke the moment. They looked away remembering they had a job to finish.

"They have a very strong will, and a very big heart." He said again, now peering back and looking deep into her eyes. She smiled.

"Indeed they do." She concurred. She paused and then continued, "they are our sons after all."

Now it was Ryuichi's turn to smile. "Indeed they are." He loosened his grasp of her and sighed. "I think it's time that we end this charade once and for all, for them, and for us." Another bang and a crack. The enemy was drawing closer.

"I guess this is goodbye huh?" He looked away as tears started to greet his eyes.

"Don't act like this is the end," she muttered. "This is only the beginning. No matter where you go I am always with you. I will always love you. Even when all the stars have dimmed, and time itself has stopped, my love for you will always be there."

"My dearest Mistu, I love you; I always have and always will." He let go of his wife, summoning his keyblade as well. He turned to face her, and gently brushed away a stray hair, looking deep into her bright green eyes. The lingering light danced in her eyes.

_Love's last dance. The flicker of love that was always there._

His heart began to race again like the first day they met. His breathing quickened. She always managed to take his breath away.

"I have no regrets you know. My life with you has been nothing short of amazing. If I could do it all again, I would not change a thing," breathed Mitsu.

"Our hearts are entwined, always and forever," said Ryuichi gently. With that he bent over and kissed her passionately. His soft lips caressing hers tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her again, never wanting that kiss to end.

They broke free after a few moments, raising their keyblades upward. He looked into her eyes one last time and hers into his, the love never leaving their eyes as they plunged their keyblades into each other's chest. Two hearts glowed as it rose from their chest cavity and started to hover over the body. The door broke free revealing a dark aura. As the dark cloud began to descend on them, a beam of light appeared over the two lovers, closely followed by darkness. Complete and utter darkness.

_Two hearts....One Destiny.._

_ And the Love that bound them eternally. _


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows

Chapter 8: Shadows

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for you patience! I apologize again for the wait. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do no own any part of the Kingdom Hearts, I just like to write. =D**

Terra shuddered in pain as pieces of the Cornerstone grazed his skin, tearing his shirt exposing skin where scratches started to appear from the glass. Master Xehanort, Replica Riku and Vanitas disappeared through a dark portal. Master Xehanort was bearing a grin from ear to ear as he disappeared into the darkness, watching the chaos ensue. A dark cloud appeared where they had disappeared, growing quickly and devouring everything in its path.

"We got to get out of here." Riku said. " This place will soon be devoured by darkness."

King Mickey fell to his knees in shock. He felt numb, letting everything around him fade into the background. His world, all that he had worked hard for, all of his hopes and dreams were in this castle, the same castle that was abou to disappear into nothingness. Nothing would stop the darkness from devouring his world now. He didn't notice when a pair of hands lifted him off the ground and threw him on their back. Everyone headed out of the Hall of the Cornerstone, the darkness following closely behind.

After a few minutes, the King came around from the shock. He looked up to see he was on Terra's back.

"Put me down." He instructed and Terra followed suit. He gently crouched down to let the king hop off. They were in the garden, getting ready to head back to the hanger. "We have to warn any one we can so they can get out." The King said, looking at the others desperately. The King was happy to see that his wife and the chipmunks were among the group. Terra shook his head.

"It's too late, your majesty" Terra said. " The darkness will spread fast." A dark roar came from behind. The group's eyes widened as a dark cloud started to seep over the wall into the garden.

"TIME TO GO!" Aqua bellowed. Everyone started to run towards to the door to the hanger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two figures running towards the group with the cloud close behind.

"Max! Daisy, HURRY!" Goofy exclaimed. "Come on." Donald grabbed Daisy's hand and they headed through the door. The ran down the flight of stairs to the hanger and onto the black cloud starting to grow, engulfing the garden and trickling down the stairs.

"DONALD TAKE OFF!" King Mickey bellowed. Donald tried to start the engine. Nothing.

"Ohhh! Start you little piece of junk!" Donald said as he kicked the dashboard.

"Donald don't do that!" Goofy exclaimed. He climbed over Donald and started pressing buttons. After a few moments the engine finally started, the floor of the ship trembled.

"PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF!" Donald bellowed.

Kairi looked outside, watching the cloud draw closer. She saw a boy with spiky hair outside, his keyblade was drawn drawn trying to draw off the dark cloud. She gasped pulled on the door, but the door did not open. She pulled on the door again desperately. "Come on," she muttered.

"Where are you going," a deep voice asked. "You do not want to go out there. I won't let you."

"Riku," Kairi pleaded, "Sora is out there, we have to help him."

"Kairi, there is no one out there besides the darkness, I promise. I won't lose you. Sora wouldn't forgive me if I did." Riku replied.

"I don't care, if you won't do anything, I will" Kairi said, pulling on the door again.

"Kairi, forgive me," she heard Riku whisper. She felt pressure on the back of her neck, and then darkness.

_She heard the roar of the waves as it crashed against the shore. The smell of salt filled her nostrils, overwhelmly for a moment. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. She groaned and sat up. In the darkness, little specks of light flickered in the sky. She peered outward and saw a lamp being held by a pole and a figure of a boy sitting by the ocean. Now standing on her feet, she swayed for a moment but grabbed a tree to catch her ground. Now, finding her balance she walked carefully over to the light and the boy._

"_Sora?" She called out now recognizing the spiky hair in the light._

_Sora said nothing, he just continued to look up at the sky. Kairi moved forward and sat besides Sora, letting the sand compact under her weight. _

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Sora said, now realizing that Kairi was next to him._

"_Mhm, it is." Kairi replied. "You miss them, don't you?"_

"_Is it really that obvious Kai?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. _

" _You have been quieter since we returned. And you have been out here every night since you came back." Kairi answered._

"_I just wonder how they are doing is all. It's been almost a month. I love being home, but at the same time, I miss being out there, with all of my new friends." Sora said sadly._

"_Is that why you chose not to go back to school?" Kairi asked._

"_Yeah. I have come to realize so long as I bear the burden of being the Keyblade bearer, I won't stop traveling to other worlds to protect the light, and what is most important to me." Sora answered. _

_Kairi sighed and looked up at the sky sadly. "You know Sora, you never got around to telling me about your adventures."_

" _Oh come on princess, I thought you were with me for half of it, you should know a good part of it already." Sora teased._

"_Oh come on Sora, tell me please. I want to hear all about it. I was asleep you know." Kairi huffed._

"_Actually, why don't show you?" Sora said with a grin. Kairi looked at him puzzled. "Come on." With that Sora stood up and grabbed Kairi's hand, pulling her up from the sand. He ran, still holding onto her hand tightly, passed the beach and waterfall to a nearby forest on play island. After a few moments of running he stopped._

"_Sora, what is this all about?" Kairi asked now huffing and confused._

"_Kairi, close your eyes." Sora instructed. Kairi closed her eyes, now hearing a rustle and some whispers._

"_Sora, where are you? What's going on? This is not funny!" Kairi cried. A few moments later she felt strong arms grab her from behind, now gripping firmly around her waist._

"_Think of the happiest thought you can think of." Sora said, now whispering in her ear tenderly._

_Kairi thought for a moment. The first thought that came to mind was Sora, being able to stay, and the three of them being together., just like it used to be. Seconds later she felt her stomach flutter. _

"_Open your eyes," Sora whispered gently. Kairi let her eyes flutter open, now noticing her feet were not on the ground. She panicked for a second, starting to feel herself fall slightly._

"_Don't panic, just keep thinking that happy thought." Sora said. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Kairi kept the thought of the three of them together in the forefront of her mind, she felt herself lift back up again. Sora let go and backed away a bit, giving Kairi some room. Kairi turned around to face Sora, noticing a glow around his features. She looked down at her hands and noticed they were glowing as well._

"_Sora, what is this?" Kairi asked._

"_May we have this dance?" Sora asked extending his hand out to her. Kairi giggled._

"_Of course,"she answered, taking Sora's hand. Sora grabbed her waist with one hand and placed the other hands in hers. Kairi gasped as she watched the other trees surrounding them light up. Sora spun her outwards, the pulled her back in. _

"_Kairi, I have something I need to tell you." Sora said._

"_Yes, Sora?" Kairi breathed._

"_I honestly, didn't think you believe me when was going to tell you the story of how I flew. But I have to admit knowing that you were with me, believing in me, has given me so much courage. It has given me the strength to continue on this journey. I just wanted to say thank you, and that.." Sora paused for a moment. " I guess what I am trying to say is.. I am not good at this at all." Sora looked down at his feet for a moment,_

"_Sora?" Kairi asked. _

_Sora looked up again, letting his eyes greet Kairi's, his eyes sparkled from the light of the trees. "Kairi, I guess what I have been trying to say is that.. I love you." Sora whispered._

"_NO!" Kairi covered her ears and screamed. Sora's face twisted in horror. _

"_What's wrong Kairi?" He asked._

"_I am sorry Sora, I can't do this." Kairi answered. Sora felt his heart begin to sink. "I am in love with Riku." Sora was now fighting back tears. His heart was now breaking._

"_Kairi, What about the drawing on the wall? I thought you felt the same way" Sora said. He started to descend to the ground now._

"_Sora, we drew those when we were kids. When I was so depressed from missing you that I couldn't breath if I thought of you. Things have changed. Face it, you will never be here, you will be off saving worlds, and I will always be here, waiting for you. So long as you carry that thing, we will never be together." Kairi said, now descending as well._

"_What if I gave up being Keyblade Bearer? I won't be the Keyblade Bearer forever." Sora said now landing on the ground._

"_Are you stupid? How selfish can you be? The worlds need you. You have clearly proven you miss being out there!" Kairi bellowed. "You will just have to accept things as they are. I love Riku. Whatever I felt for you, is long over. All I am left with now are feelings of disgust." Kairi let her feet touched the ground and walked away. _

_Sora sank to his knees. He pulled the papou fruit from his thigh pocket, and threw it at the tree in rage. He hunched over, letting the tears fall from his eyes. Tinkerbell descended from the trees, she stuck her tongue out in the direction that Kairi had walked off to. She flew over to Sora, hugging his arm sympathetically with her tiny body. _

"Sora," Kairi moaned sleepily. A tear fell from her eye. Riku's frowned in worry. He picked Kairi up bridal style and lifted her to the nearest bed. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the nearest blanket.

"What did you do?" Asked a voice from behind. Riku turned around and noticed that Axel was standing behind leaning on the post of the doorway.

"Kairi will be sleeping for awhile. That is all you need to know." Riku answered gruffly.

"You know that doesn't answer my question." Axel said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Riku huffed and brushed past Axel, walking back to the control room.

"Gee and I thought I had problems," said Axel sarcastically scratching the back of his head. After a few moments, Axel walked off in the other direction to another room, shrugging off the Riku's cold manner.

Riku sat down at the nearest seat of the control and sighed, now gazing out the window. He felt himself fall back into memories of when he and Sora were younger.

_He was racing with Sora across the boardwalk to the trees. Riku was in the lead with Sora on his heals._

"_What's wrong Sora, giving up already?" Riku called back teasingly._

"_That's it, no more." Sora cried. The stopped when they reached the papyou tree that had been bent over for some time. Riku stopped and looked behind, Sora had caught up and was now leaning over his knees, panting. Riku smiled, climbed onto the tree and sat down. Sora followed suit. They sat in silence, now watching the sun set. Bright hues of oranges and reds lit up the sky as the sun began to set in the horizon. Sora looked over to their right and stood up, now spotting something in the distance._

"_Heyy over here! Riku now lets race to see who gets to the boats first." Sora said. With that Sora lept off the tree trunk and started running, giggling as he disappeared into the distance. "Take that. Come on I will leave you behind."_

Riku felt a pit grow in his stomach at the memory. He felt guilty for leaving the Islands when he did. Maybe if he had stayed, Sora would not be missing and Kairi would not be left behind, heartbroken. Although he didn't like to admit it, he had once had feelings for Kairi. He knew Sora felt the same way. It was the reason that Riku knew he could get away with teasing Sora, he always knew he would get some sort of a reaction if it involved Kairi. Over time, though, Riku realized that his feelings were just a meer crush, he really saw Kairi as a sister, a family member to protect. And as for Sora, he felt that he owed everything to Sora. Sora was the reason that he was able to climb back through the mess that he had created. When they had finally all gotten back home, he still felt guilty about betraying Sora. He felt that he owed everything to Sora, yet when he told Sora this, Sora would just grin his goofy grin and tell Riku not to worry about. At the same time, Riku was slightly worried that if Sora ever got brave enough to admit his feelings to Kairi, that he would become the third wheel. But now, seeing Kairi in the state she was in, Riku now knew for sure. Kairi could not live without Sora. Sora had been the one to find Kairi, to introduce her to the group. He had been the one to save Kairi, to protect Kairi's heart. They were really meant for each other. _"Sora," _Riku thought, _ "we will get you back soon, I promise. Just hang in there. You too Kairi."_

Riku's thoughts were broken when a voice came over the intercom. "Donald Duck to crew, prepare for landing in thirty minutes." Riku walked back into Kairi's room and kissed her forehead. He took a seat in a chair next to her, and let the grips of sleep take hold.


End file.
